Il n'y a qu'à toi
by Rain on your Back
Summary: CXJ. Si Dai Shi avait réussi à posséder Jarrod quand celui-ci a enfin décidé de se battre… Que pourrait-il vouloir ? Eh bien, rien qu’une dernière chose… Mourir de sa main…


Nom : Il n'y a qu'à toi

Auteur : G.S.

Disclaimer : Pas n'à moi, même si j'voudrais bien^^

Pairing : JarrodXCamille, un petit peu de Dai ShiXCamille, touuut petit peu de ThéoXLily ou de CaseyXLily et un chti peu, très loin, de JarrodXLily

Résumé : Si Dai Shi avait réussi à posséder Jarrod quand celui-ci a enfin décidé de se battre… Que pourrait-il vouloir ? Eh bien, rien qu'une dernière chose… Mourir de sa main…

* * *

- Me voilà, Dai Shi !

Le dragon qu'était devenu Dai Shi baissa les yeux sur Jarrod. Celui-ci put presque voir son sourire moqueur quand il répondit :

- Voici que le Lion est de retour. La raison te serait-elle enfin revenue ?

De leur côté, les Rangers étaient figés. Jarrod était-il donc du côté de Dai Shi ?

- J'en étais sûr, murmura Théo.

Jarrod n'était pas très sûr de lui, et cette moquerie de Théo suffit à Dai Shi pour voir l'ouverture dans la détermination du Lion. Il se précipita sur l'humain, qui fut projeté au sol par le choc.

- JARROD !

Jarrod résista. Oui, il résista. Mais Dai Shi était vraiment plus fort que lui. Vraiment plus fort.

Il tendit la main vers les Rangers, et leur envoya une énorme sphère d'énergie, noire et dorée. Heureusement, Casey et les autres eurent tous le temps de s'écarter.

- NON !

Il roula de nouveau au sol, incapable de repousser complètement le Dragon. Camille se précipita.

- N'approche pas !

- Mais, Jarrod !

- Je…

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Ces yeux bruns qui l'avaient charmée, aimée, ces yeux qui d'habitude étaient froids et vides, ces yeux étaient remplis de douleur. De _sa_ douleur.

Impardonnable.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Jarrod. Jamais !

- Tu ne peux… Rien pour moi. Plus maintenant.

Son bras frappa la terre avec rage, et Jarrod laissa un instant la place à Dai Shi. Il regarda Camille avec haine.

- Tu avais dit que jamais tu ne me trahirais, Camille… Mais apparemment, même toi…

- Maître Dai Shi… Je…

Dai Shi disparut de nouveau. Jarrod souffrait vraiment.

- Camille…

- Jarrod ?

- S'il te plait… Je veux te demander quelque chose… Une dernière chose… Qui détruirait Dai Shi…

- Détruire Dai Shi… Tu sais comment faire ? Dis-moi ! Je suis sûre d'en être capable !

- Très bien… Alors… Détruis-moi.

Le faible sourire qu'avait Camille à cet instant disparut en un battement de cils. Elle fit un pas vers le Lion.

- … C… Comment…

- C'est le seul moyen ! Je ne vais pas tenir, Dai Shi me contrôle déjà presque en entier. Je ne demanderais pas à Casey. Je n'en ai déjà que trop fait. S'il te plait… Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, Camille.

- Non ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen !

Lily, quelques pas derrière, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et joignit sa voix à celle de leur ancienne ennemie :

- Elle a raison, Jarrod ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sacrifies !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien dis-moi laquelle, Lily ! Dai Shi va me contrôler d'un instant à l'autre. S'il te plait, Camille…

- Jarrod…

Camille secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas. Pas ça. C'était la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire. Détruire son maître… Passe encore… Jarrod… Jamais.

- Camille…

- Non, non, non, je ne le ferais pas… Je ne veux pas… Pas toi… S'il te plait, Jarrod…

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question ! S'il gagne, il tuera les humains… Et comme tu l'as trahi… Il te tuera aussi…

- Jarrod…

- S'il te plait…

Elle cligna des paupières, cherchant à chasser les larmes qui pointaient dans ses yeux.

- Il n'en reste que je suis plus faible que toi ! Je ne pourrai jamais te détruire avant qu'il ne…

- Tu en es capable. J'en suis sûr…

En réalité, il y avait bien une attaque… Dai Shi la lui avait apprise en lui faisant promettre de ne s'en servir que s'il y avait vraiment besoin. Elle tuait l'adversaire à coup sûr, mais…

- Il y aurait bien…

- Dans ce cas fais-le !

- Jarrod…

- FAIS-LE !

Il perdit le contrôle. Dai Shi envoya le Lion contre Camille, qui roula au sol. Il y eut un craquement. Elle se releva, sortant de sa ceinture quelque chose qu'elle croyait perdu depuis longtemps… Deux fragments d'une griffe de Naja, encore accrochés à ses vêtements. Quand les avait-elle récupérés ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais…

Non, l'attaque ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle les lança à RJ.

- Avec ça, vous pourrez ressusciter Jarrod…

- Pourquoi tu me donne ça ?

- Parce que je sais que vous saurez vous en servir. Et parce que je ne pourrai pas le faire, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, pas assez fort pour que Jarrod l'entende.

Elle se mit à murmurer une suite de mots incompréhensibles pour les Rangers ou pour Jarrod, mais Dai Shi et Mao, eux, le comprirent très bien. Mao baissa la tête, laissant le choix au Caméléon. Dai Shi, lui, prit subitement le contrôle du Lion.

- Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ? Tu sais très bien que…

- TAISEZ VOUS !

Lily avait hurlé. Avait-elle compris ? Personne n'en savait rien. Cependant, elle s'interposa entre le Lion et le Caméléon.

- C'est son choix, murmura Mao.

- Aysa te Dai Shi… On !

Puis l'attaque fut lancée. Elle contourna Lily et vint frapper le maître Dragon, ainsi que le corps qui l'habitait. Camille suivit son attaque et se précipita aux côtés de Jarrod.

- Mon choix, répéta-t-elle, à voix basse.

Puis elle s'écroula.

* * *

- Allez, on recommence !

- Oui, maître !

Casey regarda ses trois nouveaux élèves enchaîner les kata, puis leur dit d'aller se reposer. Il saisit une serviette déposée à son attention et sortit de la salle d'entrainement.

- Salut Casey !

- Lily, Théo ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui…

- Lily…

La Ranger Jaune semblait ailleurs. Théo posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- On sait tous que tu as été éprouvée par ce qui s'est passé… Mais il faudrait peut-être essayer de passer outre…

- Mais comment ? Je l'ai empêché ! Je l'ai empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait et maintenant… Vous l'avez vu…

- Oui…

- Maître Mao a dit que c'était son choix…

- Cela ne veut rien dire ! Maître Mao était déjà mort ! Comme s'il pouvait savoir ce que ça fait… De plus, si au départ il n'avait pas exclu Jarrod…

- …Celui-ci n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Camille et se sortir de la spirale de sa haine.

- Ah oui ? Alors trouve-moi ce qui est bien dans cette tragédie, Casey !

- …

- Tu vois !

- Je vais aller le voir.

Casey passa rapidement prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la salle interdite. Quand il entra, il découvrit Jarrod, en pleine contemplation du mur gravé. Le Lion avait une main posée à l'endroit où Dai Shi était représenté.

Il ne réagit pas quand le Tigre s'assit à côté de lui sur l'autel.

- …

- … Elle a fait ce qu'elle a cru juste…

- …

- …

- … Elle n'est pas gravée ici.

- Non, elle n'était pas là quand ils ont enfermé Dai Shi la première fois, enfin…

- Elle devrait.

Jarrod se leva, se dirigea vers un autre mur, et décocha un grand coup de poing. Casey, qui s'était instinctivement protégé du bras, découvrit que le mur était désormais gravé d'un caméléon détruisant Dai Shi, tout en protégeant le Lion.

- … Jarrod ?

- Tu disais que le maître ne pose pas de questions. Il sait. Alors, _maître_, explique-moi sa mort ?

- …

- On est pareil, Casey. Alors ne me demande pas de rester ici.

* * *

Très longtemps après, au coucher du soleil où Dai Shi s'était une fois battu contre Camille pour l'entrainer, un Lion se battit contre le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse entièrement noir.

Alors il sauta.

Le Lion et le Caméléon resteraient ensemble.

* * *

**Jarrod:** ... What's this?

**Camille:** ... Je meurs?

**Jarrod:** Et moi aussi, apparemment.

**G.S.:** Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est une death fic. D-E-A-T-H espace F-I-C. Où les persos crèvent. ^^

**Jarrod:** ... T'es qui toi? *se dresse du haut de ses vingt piges*

**G.S.:** L'autrice! Pourquoi?

**Camille:** ...

**Jarrod:** ...

**G.S.:** ... Oups. *s'enfuit en courant et hurlant alors que deux adultes lui balancent des attaques d'esprit du lion/caméléon*


End file.
